50 and Counting
by debisanacronym1
Summary: Same old same old. Just like every other UN meeting, nothing was being accomplished. But when America gets an alarming phone call that causes him to leave, the nations start to gossip. And when a lost little girl wonders into the meeting she accidentally exposes a secret America's been hiding from the entire world.( f.a.c.e. family references)
1. Chapter 1

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

America sat in the meeting; board. Nothing was being accomplished like usual except for this time Hungary and Japan were having a "fangasim". From what America had heard Germany had found out that he was some guy named Holy Rome from way back when, and he was going to tell Italy about it when they got home. America didn't really know what that meant, but could really careless.

The nation sighed as he watched the other countries bicker and whine. Sinking back in his chair he had an eire feeling in his chest, like something at home was going wrong.

The entire room was silenced of the loud tone of star spangled banner. The countries watched as America dug through is pocket to grab his cell phone. Ignoring all the eyes on him he brought his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. The countries watched the younger nation in annoyance, all phones were to be silenced in the meeting. Just as England was about to bash America for having his cell phone on, America sprung out of his seat.

"She's where?!" he yelled, the look of terror spreading across his face. He started breathing heavily and his body began to shake.

"Don't do anything! Just stay there and I'll go find her." he snapped his phone shut, and began running tors the door. Germany was the first to speak up.

"There is still 30 minutes of the meeting left!" he yelled pointlessly, America had already left and by the looks of it he wasn't coming back. **_(he had also grabbed Canada but nobody really noticed) _**

"Ve~? What was that about?" Italy asked, speaking what was going through everyone's head.

"Its really unlike America to freak out like that." Japan added in.

"Wait! America said 'she'." France yelled.

"Yeah? What about it?" England asked.

"So isn't it obvious? America has a girlfriend."

"Why would America have a girlfriend and not tell any of us?" Denmark asked.

"Maybe she's human." Spain said think out loud. Sooner rather then later almost the whole word-literally-was gossiping about the American. From girlfriend to pet dog everyone was talking about this mysterious _she_.

"Gossiping wont tell us anything. If we want to know we can just ask him." England said. Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously they wouldn't be getting back on subject.

Just when France was about to give a suggestion a small girl walked into the room; tears falling down her face. She had a white Hawaiian dress on hat fell to just over her knees and a pink flower in her long dark brown hair, that was tied into a french braid. Her skin was about as dark as Spain's and in contrast made her blue eyes stand out, but that wasn't the only thing that stood out about her. What stood out most was that she had a little curl almost- no _**exactly** _like America's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

Everyone stared at her in confusion. What was a random little girl doing, strolling into a UN meeting?

The little girl was terrified. She had snuck off and went to the bathroom during her own meeting and got herself lost. Now she was just wondering the halls of the big building looking for someone or something to bring her back.

After a while of just awkward silence, France was the one to speak up.

"Who are you, Mon cher? Are you lost?" he asked. She nodded her head frantically and began to cry harder. As if it was instinct, nations with younger siblings or ones who had raised children, ran up to her to try and calm her down. England went and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey its alright." England said in a caring and parental voice. He went to go touch her arm, but she latched her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. He was surprised by the action, but didn't move away.

_"Poor thing..." _he thought.

_"She must be terrified..."_, gently he picked her up.

"Hey!" France whined.

"That's no far! Why do you get hold her?! Give her to me...!" France reached for the girl, but England quickly swerved away. A tiny gasp came from the small body that was in the brits arms.

"Quiet frog!" he barked, hushing him up. England placed a hand on the shaking girl's back.

"She's obviously scared out of her mind, and I don't think your grubby hands will help her situation!" he said pressing her closer to him subconsciously. After hearing France mumbled a few words in french, Authur looked back to the young girl.

"Are you ready to tell us your name now?" England asked, she nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm Kailena." she said softly, some sort of accent in her voice. England gave her a sincere smile

"That's a pretty name." he replied back.

"My name is England." he said, the young girl looked at the nation, excitement flickering in her eyes. She sprung up in his arms and a big smile illuminated her face.

"Wow, **_you're _**England?!" she asked amazed. By now all the nations had their eyes on her. It was clear to everyone that the meeting would not be continuing especially with a little girl there distracting everybody with her cuteness.

"My Papa's told me so much about you!" she said excitedly, she was nearly jumping in his arms and her smile was getting bigger by the minute.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Aurthur asked, suddenly interested in what the young girl's father had to say about him.

"My papa said you were a great and powerful nation with important history and to use my best manners the day I met you." she said going over exactly what her father said. Aurthur smiled after hearing the little ego boost.

"Really? I'll have to meet him some day."

"You already know him." she said. England was confused, and so was everyone else in the room.

"My papas a nation like you!" she said her smile not fading. Everyone looked at France. He defensively put up his hands.

"If isn't the french bastard...then who the fuck is he?" Romano asked from his seat. He was leaning back with his feat on the table. On the outside he pretended like he could give less of a fuck, but inside him he was just as curious as the rest of the group. She opened up her mouth to reply-

"**_Hawaii _****_Kailena 'A'ala Jones_**_._" a voice boomed from the door way, shaking the entire room.

There Alfred stood, giving the other nations chills. The usually cheery and happy American, looked ready to go to war. His eyes held nothing, but a pure unholy anger, his body was in a protective stance, his face was tightened and serious. Behind him was a girl. She seemed to be in her teenage years. On her she wore a pink tank-top, white shorts, strappy high-heels, and sunglasses pushed ontop of her head. She looked worried, and kept her distance. He focused his eyes directly on England. He let out a long breath.

Authur froze. Something close to terror embarking his body. Never had he seen his little brother be that... intimidating. Not even on the battlefield was he that angry or determined.

The little girl jumped out of the English man's arms and rushed to the side of the American. Oblivious, she out-stretched her arms and tightly wrapped them around Alfred.

"Papa!" she said and buried herself into the safety of her father.

The entire room wen't silent. You could hear the smallest pin drop in that moment. The look of shock plastered on all, confusing littering the room. But most of all the plain simple question of "how?".

From the other end of the room an almost transparent head hung in shame. He knew that this day would come. All those years of hiding, misleading, and lying were now completely wasted. They knew...

Alfred ignored the rest of the room. To him they really didn't matter at the moment. What mattered most in that moment was his daughters safety. He let himself relax and knelt down in front of her.

"Hawaii, do you have any idea how worried we were? You almost gave Cali a heart attack." he said, sternly. Hawaii let her gaze fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. Alfred sighed, he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Its okay.", he looked back to the rest of the room which was in shock. His face went serious again.

"Did they hurt you." his voice was protective and threatening, it made everyone uncomfortable.

"No! They were really really nice! And tutu carried me around while I was scarred.", America stood up and looked over at the English man again, with less hatred then before. Some sort of displease was still aimed at him though.

"Is that so..." he said under his breath. He turned to the girl behind him, she swiped a stray blonde hair from her face and looked up at him.

"Cali, take your sister home. I think we would all like to relax after that event." he said with a sigh, he then looked back to the nations. It seemed that, none of them could voice their feelings about this.

"And I think they would like an explanation as well." he said trying to suppress a chuckle. The faces they were making we're hysterical.

"But like what about the meeting?" she asked, in a whisper.

"You'll have to reschedule it or something. This is more important."

"Kay dad.", she picked up the young girl and started heading out. Hawaii rested her head on Cali's shoulder, she waved as she left.

"Aloha tutu Iggy. Aloha Ka po'e apau 'E'a'e." she said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

"What the bloody fuck America!" England yelled, he was confused and frustrated. He didn't know how to voice what exactly it was that he was feeling but at the moment he felt that yelling was the appropriate thing to do.

"Papa?!" France screamed; still confused. America let out a sigh. He thought about how he would explain this. He clenched and un-clenched his fist, that usually help him think straight in stressful situations. He had gone centuries without telling anyone, how could he explain this.

"_You think after years of lying, it would be a relief to tell the truth." _he thought to himself. After giving it a few more moments of thought he began to talk.

"Okay fine, yes it's true." he started.

"The little girl you just saw was the republic of Hawaii... she's my youngest." Alfred made it a point to not look at them.

"G-Go on..." England said, quickly loosing his departure. Alfred let out another, breath in annoyance.

"Like I said, she's my youngest. And if any of you have knowledge of basic American history you'd know that Hawaii was the last state to join the US..." he looked down.

"Making fifty."

"W-What are you trying to say America." France asked, he knew what it meant. He just was finding it hard to digest.

"What I'm to say is, that little girl you just held and the girl that had carried her away were two of my states and..." America took a breath and looked straight at the two men.

"I have 49 others." Everyone watched as England stumbled back into his seat. His hand covered his mouth in shock.

"_Cinquante petits-enfants_." France let out, he too fell back into a chair. America got a sheepish smile, a hand went behind his head and he scratched the back of his neck.

"That's not even counting all my territories." he said earning a deep groan from England and a face palm from France.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat. Turning slightly the three looked at them, it was Japan. It seemed that they had forgotten all the other people in the room.

"Uh, America-san. Why didn't you tell us you have children?" he asked meekly. If anyone was going to say it, it might as well of been him.

"It was the best way I could protect them. " stated, being straight forward.

"Back a little bit before the war of 1812 I was originally going to tell England and start from there... that was until the Washington burning." the room went eerily silent. Judging eyes where on England as everyone knew where this was going. England broke into a cold sweat and changed his position slightly.

"The district of Columbia was one of my youngest. Physically no older than six. She didn't know what was happening, and all I could do was watch. I had to watch as my daughter who was all of 6 years old was set on fire and burned. Her hair was singed and she still has the scars..." America's eyes closed and he clenched his fist. He was trying his best not to lash out, or scream, or cry...

"Then I realized that they only way I could prevent that from **_ever_** happening again was if I hid them." ,the room was still quiet when he finished. No-one dared to speak. It was obviously an emotional topic for him. Japan instantly regretted asking the question,... he also began think of the specific date of 1941.

"Excuse me." America mumbled, he turned on his heels and quickly exited the room.

* * *

**_Favorite, Fallow, and Review if you are liking this fic so far! Feed back positive and negative is appreciated! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

Canada watched a his brother stormed out of the room. He let out a sigh. America had been doing a great job of hiding the states from the other nations. He had protected them to the best of his ability since the Washington burning. That day is not even allowed to be spoken in house, for fear that the small territory would have a mental breakdown. But now that the nations know they exist... lets just say the possibilities are endless. He felt himself worry for not only his brother, but for his nieces and nephews.

From across the room, Belarus watched in aggravation. While she lived with America after the cold war, she found out about the states and even met a few like her. She now considered them close family, and cared for each of them deeply (though she would never tell anyone besides them that). Lowering her head, she sighed thinking about all the hell that would be coming now that the nations knew.

_"America you idiot..." _she thought silently to herself.

* * *

It been fifteen minutes since the overwhelming news had been delivered to them. No one wanted to move or do anything for that matter, they just needed a minute to take in what just happened.

Most thought about wars they had with the nation, and if he or she had hurt a child during any battles. Others thought about how gruesome that young child's screams, scars, and cry's were that Alfred would go to the extreme point of _hiding _their existence. Lastly, the nations who had raised and cared for younger nations, thought about how if it were them in that situation that they probably would have done something similar.

Yet again it was France who cut the eerily dead silence, with one harsh slap to the back of the head for England.

"_Connard_! Because of your petty rivalry, I'm just finding out I have grandchildren!" Francis angrily yelled at the Englishman. All depressing shit aside, he would of really loved to have take part in the raising of 'grandbabies' as he was calling them in his head. So many traditions and arts he could of past down to them. All of the stories of the times he beat England or other countries he despised in battle (granted he only had a few) he could of told to them. Then lastly, being able to spoil them rotten like any respectful grandfather.

Aurthur just took it. This time he knew he fucked up, there was no fighting or trying to defend himself. He just took it like a man and realized for once that something was his fault and he owned up to it. A depressed purple aura filled some of the area around his head, and he let his head fall to the table.

"Not only that!" Scotland said speaking up from the other side of the table and angrily walking over to his brother.

"That would make us great-uncles. We could of caused havoc for that kid! Spoiln em', surge'n em' up, and its your fault!" he continued, and gave him another slap to the head. The aura around him darkened, but no one seemed to notice or care.

"That would mean I have a son or daughter, da? And apparently its your fault I never met them, right mister Kirkland?" Russia said darkly with his pipe held tightly in his hand, a creepy and scary aura being aimed tord England. Ivan had apparently been thinking similar thoughts about how he could of partook in raising his child. Alaska was their name right? It doesn't matter, what matters to him right now was that England was the reason he _could_ of had some sort of a light in his dark and lonely world.

Great. On top of being depressed out of his mind, with his brothers and ex lover making him feel even worse about it, Aurthur was now scared shitless. This was just his day wasn't it?

From the other side of the room a certain country who had raised more then a few of his own, felt like something needed to be said.

"Alright stop!" Antonio said getting the attention of everyone in England's general direction. He walked over to the brit and put a hand on his back in a friendly manor.

"Yes we all know that England screwed up, but I think we're missing the big picture here.", Antonio put a hand on each of England's shoulders, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You and Francis are abuelos. Felicitaciones!"

"But I-"

"Arthur the past is in the past. We can't change what happened. So all you can do is straighten up and do what you see fit." Spain said cutting him off. He looked down to his watch.

"Oi, Ludwig. Do you think we should start heading out for lunch?" he called over to the German. He looked down at his watch and nodded. They then started heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Antonio." England said stopping him.

"Thanks for that. I know we've had our problems in the past-"

"You worry too much." he set a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. We can talk during lunch"


	4. Chapter 4

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

"Canada!" Belarus called over to him. Mathew was shocked that someone had noticed him, he began stuttering.

"Yeah, Yeah calm down Maple head." she said and rolled her eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was near, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him around the hallway.

"Have you heard anything from Alfred?" she asked in a hushed tone. Mathew shook his head.

"No, but if I know any better hes at home consulting the states." he replied back. She sighed and pulled on her hair a bit.

"Alirght..." she looked down at her watch.

"Do you think they'll notice if I leave?", Matthew shrugged.

"I mean Ivan and Yekaterina might." he answered. She turned and started walking back to the meeting room to grab her things, Matthew fallowed suit.

"Were are you going?" he asked out of habit, it was obvious what she was doing.

"I'm going to Alfred's you coming?" she asks as she shruggs on her jacket and grabs her purse.

"Yeah, I'll come." he says as he grabs his own jacket and leaves with her.

* * *

Britain cautiously sits down with Spain, France, Prussia, and Romano. I mean, he usually sat with them at meeting lunches but this time a lot more people where judging him and being nosy.

It was a bit awkward as they ate their separate lunches quietly. England with his plain earl grey tea, scones, and bologna sandwich. France with his sparkling water, and his big fancy, over the top, french lunch. Prussia with leftovers from last night. And then Romano and Spain with their duel soda's, cherry tomatoes, and tomato and cheese sandwiches.

"So Prussia where is Matthew?" Spain said finally speaking up, Gilbert looked up from his lunch.

"Birdie? He had some stuff to take care of with his brother." he said as he poked at the potatoes and stew.

"Hey, If we're are talking about the burger eater and whats his face, can we also talk about the fact he had 50 kids and none of us knew about it?" Romano said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"He said he had more if I'm correct." France speaks up, they all look at him.

"But doesn't he only have fifty states?" Prussia asks as takes a bite of his food.

"You're right, but he probably has a few territories or unclassified land masses in his possession." England adds. Spain lets out a small laugh.

"Fifty... he puts both me and Yao to shame, and isn't he only like two hundred and thirty something?"

"Yes, hes still a very young country." France pushes his food to the side a bit and leans his head on his hand.

"19 in physical form. He's a teenage father." France sighs. England takes a sip from his tea.

"Must be hell for the poor lad. I can't imagine having to had raise him and his brother together alone. Think about his case.", France puts a reassuring hand on Aurthur's thigh. England had let it slide because he wasn't in the mood to argue, and he knew the "frog" was just showing some support.

"So what are you two going to do?" Prussia asks. France and England give each other looks.

"What are we gonna do?" England asks. Right before he could answer the bell rang, telling them it was time to head back to their meeting. They stand up and throw away their garbage.

France and England walk side by side to the meeting room, not saying anything to each other. It wasn't awkward, they just had nothing to say at the moment. Both were thinking about the situation and how they would approach it.

"I want to be in their lives." France says suddenly. Aurthur looks at him, he didn't think France would be the one to say it first.

"Y-Yeah..." he answered back.

"Me too.", that was all they said to each other before entering the conference room.

* * *

After everyone had taken their respective seats, Germany got to the front and cleared his throat. All eyes locked onto him.

"It seems a more important topic of conversation has come up. So instead of how to get rid of global trash, we'll be talking about that." he says when he sure he has gotten their attention.

"Is it about America?" A voice yelled out, everyone looked at the Latvian which the voice had came from. He smiled nervously and blushed, it seems his mouth diarrhea had embarrassed him again. Germany straightens his posture a bit before speaking again.

"Yes actually.", whispers are heard ad everyone is looking at each other. The loud German clears his throat again.

"We are not going to discus gossip however." his voice says loud and clearly.

"America's children, from the little we know he has over 50 of them. But what one of us know is if they are a threat to nations as ourselves." he goes on.

"What I suggest we do is, meet with them and America If-"

"Hold up!" Spain said and stood up nearly outraged.

"You can't do that! He already has enough problems with trying to raise his children, this on top of it wont be good!" he yells.

"Spain you tomato chomping bastard, sit down!" Romano says and tries to pull him down.

"Look I understand its not easy bringing up children, but there has to be more of a reason as to why he tried hiding them from us for so long." he says trying to state his, and a lot of the others point of view.

"He was only trying to protect them! You would understand if you had children of your own!" he yelled tors him. Romano pulled him down to his seat while cursing at him in italian. Belgium stands up.

"Look Spain, we all just want to know what is going on. Though there is probably nothing to be worried about, most of us would still like to meet the places we gave heritage too. What Germany is proposing actually might help with that." Belgium says trying to calm him down and trying to express most of the nations view point.

"How 'bout a vote?" Sweden says speaking up. Everyone looks at each other and nods agreeing on the idea.

* * *

_**Fav, Fallow, and Review if you like so far! Review negative and positive are appreciated. **_


	5. State Personifications (not a chapter)

**1\. Delaware**\- The oldest. Human name Kaitlynn M. Jones and is about 5'10. Physically she is 18. She's female but dresses as a male. Her hair is styled similarly to Denmark's but not as intense. She has blonde hair blue eyes, glasses, and the same skin tone as america. She's forgotten by most other states except the other 12 original colonies. She doesn't speak often, but that's just because she thinks about things very clearly before she says them. She also will introduce Heather (Pennsylvania) as her wife, and thinks of her as her husband. Birthday Dec. 7

**2\. Pennsylvania**\- Human name Heather J. Jones and is about 5'6. Physically she is 18. She has very light brown hair that she likes to tie into a braid and brown eyes. Will be found usually wearing a light blue summer dress, with brown sandals, and a hat like Finland's. She is a huge history and geography nut. She will often be introduced as Delaware's wife no matter how many times she asks for her not to do that. Birthday Dec. 12

**3\. New Jersey**\- Human name Sarah R. Jones and is about 5'1. Physically she is 17. She has tan skin, curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a curl like Italy's. Is often found wearing shorts and tee-shirts with internet memes. She's pretty normal (well as normal as you can be being a state) just never ever, **_ever _**mention Jersey Shore around her. She is often found being groped by Rebecca (Rhode Island) -who she is very protective of- or working on her dance moves with her sisters New York and California. Birthday Dec. 18

**4\. Georgia**\- Human name Lisa J. Jones and is 5'4. Physically she is 18. She has strawberry blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. She usually wears a pink sweater, faded blue jeans, and brown combat boots. She has a very uppity personality and like doing small things that she knows will make her family happy. She has a strange innocence to her that sometimes gets her into trouble. She finds it hard to hate anyone and believes that everyone deserves a second chance. She carries around a male piglet called Mr. Wiggles. Birthday Jan. 2

**5\. Connecticut**\- Human name Cortney H. Jones. Physically she is 16 and is 5'1. She has ivory skin, blondish-red hair with america's curl, and blue eyes. She wares a light orange sleeveless dress with a white apron, white thigh high stocking, and maryjanes. She's very open and cheerful, but she has bad anxiety. The only way she'll calm down if she ever gets an attack is if America sings to her. Birthday Jan. 9

**6\. Massachusetts**\- Human name Arthuretta A. Jones. Physically she is 17 and is 5'3. She is literally England's female self. From her looks to her personality to even her _accent_ she is exactly like her grandmother (_**England**_). No matter how much she denies it. She has literally gotten into fist fights with her sisters, because they threatened to call her Iggy. Birthday Feb. 6

**7\. Maryland- **Human name Martha T. Jones. Physically 18 and is 5'3. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has a black head band that holds her hair back, a white dress with a pink torso, and a denim vest. She is a very proper young lady, who spends her days drinking tea or admiring her home. She has the ability to see magic, but try's to play it off as her own imagination. Birthday Apr. 28

**8\. South Carolina- **Human name June J. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'4. She has light blue eyes, long brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. She wares a plaid blue dress, with cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat. She has a wild and independent personality. She's very violent and has random acts of anger (like throwing a vase of spilling something) she hates being called by her twins name. Secretly she is jealous of her little sister and wants more of her fathers attention. She's been nick-named JJ. Birthday May 23

**9\. New Hampshire- **Human name Honor J. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'2. She has light green eyes with gold flecks, bright red hair, ivory skin, and freckles. She wares a blue hoodie with dark and light blue stripped sleeves, faded blue jeans, and white converse that have been warn down over the years. She keeps to herself and tries to avoid conflict. But don't underestimate her, if you piss her off it might be the last thing you ever do. She's often called the black sheep of America because she is the only one who looks like Scotland. She has a love of fishing and likes to spend time on her boat. Birthday June 21

**10\. Virginia**\- Human name Annabeth B. Jones and is 5'4. Physically she is 17. She has very distinct Asian features such as her sleek black hair and eye shape. No one is sure where she got them, many of the states tried to find out and couldn't decipher why. Besides from having an Asian eye shape she has her fathers eye color, and his nose. She wares a dark blue dress that falls over her knees, a gray button up sweater, and black maryjanes. She carries around a black bear called Nipahem _**(think Canada and kuma)**_.She has mother hen personality, and is a mother figure to most of the younger sates. She thinks of D.C as her daughter and will give life and limb to protect that girl. Because of this behavior towards D.C. and because of her bear Nipahem she's been nick named "_Mama Bear_" by the other states. Birthday June 25

**11\. New York-** Human name Rosalie A. Jones and is roughly 5'4. Physically she is around the age of 17. She has brown-eyes, long and curly dark brown hair, and curl just like Romano's. Her usual outfit is her "_I 3 NY_" tee-shirt, with her leather leggings, red hightops, and New York Yankees baseball cap. But when she teaching her dance class she wares baggy black sweatpants, and a neon green, loose fitting tanktop with "_Hip-Hop_" written in pink across the chest. Though her name may be dutch based she actually has **_a lot_** of south Italian blood in her, due to her being the house of some of the biggest mob and mafia bosses. Her and Romano share some of the same major personality traits. She spends a lot of her time with her sisters New Jersey and California at her dance studio, where she teaches hip-hop, or working on her acting skills. Birthday July 26

**12\. North Carolina- **Human name July E. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'4. She has light blue eyes, short brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. She wears a plaid pink dress with cowgirl boots. She is a very sweet and good hearted girl. She is very energetic and loves the outdoors. She can't stand watching her older twin be mad or upset, so much to the point that she cut her hair so it would be easier to tell them apart. When ever her sister throws a fit or is on the verge of it, she is the one who calms her down. Birthday Nov. 21

**13\. Rhode Island**\- Human name Rebecca D. Jones and is 4'10. Physically she is the age of 13. She could be Liechtenstein's identical twin except for her light brown eyes. She tries to wear what ever New Jersey wears and idolizes every inch of her. When it comes to New Jersey she looses all sense of personal space, and likes to grab at her hips and chest. New Jersey claims to not care, but when ever Rebecca grabs her in front of the nations she gets flustered. Birthday May 9

**14andahalforsomething. The district of Columbia** **_(a.k.a Washington D.C) _**\- Human name Finley R. Jones and is is 4'6. Physically she is 11. She looks exactly like america from when he was her age, except female. She has burn marks all up her arms, back, and legs. She loves her father with all of her heart and tries to be just like him. Her personality is just like Sealand's, and her dream in life is to become noticed as a state. Her big sister is Virginia, but she sees her as more of a motherly figure then a sister. She carries around a really small bear cub called Elan. She's been nicknamed "_Cub_" by the other states. Birthday July 6th.

**14\. Vermont- **Human name Oasis A. Jones. Physically she is 16 and is 5'6. She has jet black hair that is cut into a punk rock style, almond colored eyes, and fair skin. Her personality is very close to Germany's, but she does have some moments where her Italian side shines through and she acts like a ditz. She hides her Italian curl with a plaid green golf hat. She only acts like a true Italian if she is drunk, or if she smells pasta. Birthday Mar. 4

**15\. Kentucky- **Human name Melody N. Jones. Physically 16 and is 5'4. She has brown eyes, dark brown hair and ivory skin. She usually wears an open plaid shirt with a white tank-top, jean shorts, brown work boots, and a coonskin hat. She likes playing the banjo, and singing folk songs. She tries to seclude herself from everyone, and believes that seclusion is her best friend. She tries to deny the fact that she's protective of her little sister Ohio, and is the only person she would spend quality time with. Birthday June 1

**16\. Tennessee-** Human name Justina G. Jones. Physically 15 and is 5'3. She has long wavy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, fair skin and a curl like Greece's. Tennessee is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young woman. She has the habit of sticking her nose into everyone's business, which causes her to have difficulty making friends. She loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of obsession. Tennessee is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when she is around others. She possesses an abnormal amount of strength (much like her father). During the Cold war she began developing a crush on Russia, one she still as today. Birthday June 1,

**17\. Ohio**\- Human name Justice K. Jones. Physically 15 and is 5'3. She has long wavy brown hair, baby blue eyes, olive skin, and a curl like Greece's. She wears a big blue and white striped sweater that falls to about her knees hides her hands, normal skinny jeans, and black boots. She often seems carefree and casual. She loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in her head, she has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. She hangs out with Kentucky as much as she can. Birthday Mar. 1

**18\. Louisiana**\- Human Antoinette C. Jones. Physically she is 17 and is 5'5. She has dark curly brown hair that she dip-died the ends purple, she has baby blue eyes, and light brown skin. She is the usual pastel goth. She wears a light purple dress that stops mid thigh, skeleton leggings, light pink combat boots with black shoe strings and spikes on the toes, finger-less leather gloves. She has a heavy French accent (that none of the states dare to make fun of) and speaks fluent French. She is the self proclaimed "voodoo queen" and threatens her dark magic on anyone who insults her or her ability. She often gets into fights with Florida on who's the gator state. They both like to have illegal alligator races. Birthday Apr. 30

**19\. Indiana- **Human name Roxie D. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'5. She has long silver hair, fair skin, and violet-blue eyes. She usual wears a loose white t-shirt with a star in the middle, black skinny jeans, maroon combat boots, and blue head phones. She can't go any wear without her head phones. To her they are like an extension of her body. If she is not Listening to music she is making it. She'll listen to everything from Classical to Death Metal. Birthday Dec. 11

**20\. Mississippi**\- Human name Pénélope Q. Jones. Physically she is 17 and is 5'5. She has light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a maroon long sleeved shirt, with a beige scarf, blue jeans with a big brown belt, white high-heeled boots, and a cow boy hat. She often seems infatuated with most of the states and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often shown streaking or touching other states inappropriately. However, she believes love is not something to be forced on others and, if given a firm no, will usually avoid touching or stripping, and she will stop if what she's doing isn't enjoyed. She is attracted to beautiful things, which include men (and sometimes women) of any age. She has no problem with incest and finds it just a challenge. She often scares or creeps out America by trying to lure him into her bed. She speaks fluent French, but when she's speaking English she has a normal Mississippian accent. Birthday Dec. 10

**21\. Illinois-** Human name Joan A. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'4 She has short golden hair, bright blue eyes, and beautifully fair skin. She wears a powder blue dress shirt, a knee length white skirt, blacked rimmed glasses, a brown waist belt, and floral flats. She has a heavy french accent that Massachusetts likes to tease her about. She's basically your average teenage girl, she even takes high school classes. She tries to be as close to human as she possibly can, she knows that she can never have that type of satisfaction but she likes to dream. Shes often very Independent at times, but she sometimes is clingy with out realizing it. Birthday Dec. 3

**22\. Alabama**\- Human name Aubrey T. Jones 5'3. Physically she's 15. Her usual outfit is a white, sleeveless shirt that she ties half way down her torso, jean shorts, heavy gray boots, and a light brown cow-boy hat. She has a red hair clip separating her bangs from her face. She has an eagle tattoo right above her waist that symbolizes her love for her father and siblings. She likes spending time by herself, star gazing. She's a hard worker and spends a lot of time working on farms in her home state. Dec. 14

**23\. Maine- **Human name Alice C. Jones. Physically she is 13 and is 5'1. She has brown hair, green eyes, and ivory skin. She wears a light brown jacket with a lobster broach, a white dress, and red rubber boots. She acts extremely mature for her physical age. Some times she has cute moments but usually catches herself before she finishes it. Some of the states like to make fun of her because she is flat chested, short, and relatively young looking. What they don't know is that those are her biggest insecurities. She often locks her self in her room when she cant take it any more, and begins to cry. Birthday Mar. 15

**24\. Missouri**\- Human name Leah G. Jones. Physically she is 16 and is 5'6. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded and dirty blue jeans, cowgirl boots, a dirty leather belt, and a cowgirl hat. Missouri is a closet pervert. She sometimes gets slapped around by Arkansas's or Virginia's frying pans if she gets caught starring at one of the states chest or thinking of something dirty. She doesn't say much, but her actions speak clearly for herself. She tries to make friends outside the family but when ever she talks she either gets so nervous she stutters or she just can't explain what she wants to say clearly. Birthday Aug. 10

**25\. Arkansas**\- Human name Octavia H. Jones. Physically she is 16 and is 5'6. She has auburn hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a curl like Austria's just a lot smaller. She (and the other states) believed she was male until her breasts grew. She a reliable older sister type, and being very scary when angered. She is a hard worker and "doesn't tolerate bullshit" especially Missouri or Idaho's. When ever the two are acting out around her they are usually met with her frying pan. Her interests are art, music (the piano in particular), and cake. She has no sense of direction and frequently gets lost. She's very protective of Michigan. Birthday June 15

**26\. Michigan**\- Human Elora T. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'8. She has short dark brown hair with asymmetrical bangs and red eyes. She gives higher priority to her hobbies than her work, and is more optimistic, easygoing, and quiet. She keeps her home tidy, but not very orderly. She is camera shy, and doesn't like to get her pictures taken. She's very reliant on Arkansas, though she's trying to lessen her dependence. She loves cars and works in an autoshop. Birthday Jan. 26

**27\. Florida**\- Human name Carmen T. Jones. Physically 16 and is 5'6. She has lights brown hair with a tinge of blonde, skin like Spain's, and bright blue eyes. She is found usually wearing white shorts, a yellow cami, blue flip flops, and a bathing suit underneath. A passionate, cheerful state with a mysterious aura of light and darkness. Between the end of the American Revolution and 1820, Florida had become a hide out for criminals, run away slaves, and the Seminole Indians would aid these groups. During the War of 1812, the British had used parts of Florida, even though she was Spain's territory, to launch operations against America. Spain had lost control her (he wasn't even trying to control her by this point) and for this reason America saw the need to pressure Spain to hand Florida over. Despite all her hardships, she remained optimistic and passionate. The source of her constant happiness is the sunshine that casts over her land. She's said to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, in whatever way she wants, being a very "my pace" state. She cannot read the atmosphere, nor does she even try so, although she means well, she happens to come off as insensitive and clueless at times. Birthday Mar. 3

**28\. Texas**\- Human name Delilah C. Jones and is 6ft. Physically she is 17. She has wavy blond hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a curl just like her fathers. She usually wears cowgirl boots, a red plaid shirt, skinny blue jeans, and a cowboy hat. She always has a gun (or 12) at the ready, in case she has too defend her family, or if just feels like shooting shit. She has a tomboy personality (if you hadn't already noticed) and struggles with her emotions. She's very defensive and hot-headed, so you never want to be on her bad side. Despite what she says, she actually really does love California (although you'll never hear her say it). Even though she isn't the oldest southern state she is referred too as the "_big sis_" of the south. Birthday Dec. 29

**29\. Iowa**\- Human name Belle D. Jones. Physically she is 16 and is 5'6. She has dark brown hair, skin that is slightly sun burnt, and blue eyes. She wares jean overalls a plaid shirt with the sleeves torn off and buttons missing, a piece of wheat hanging from her mouth, a straw hat, and heavy tan boots. You'll most likely see her on her farm at her place. She works day in and day out on her farm and rarely says anything. She gets along best with Alabama as they both are hard workers. when she's not on the farm she is sleeping in her hammock or quietly reading a good book. Birthday Dec. 28

**30\. Wisconsin- **Human name Dolly B. Jones. Physically she 15 and 5'3. She has light blonde hair, blue-green eyes, she's pudgier then a lot of the other states, and has some-what pasty skin. She wares light blue jean overalls, with a pink shirt underneath, and warn down sneakers. She is very nice and sweet girl, always one to forgive and forget. She enjoys spending time with her father and eating snacks, such as sausage or cheese. She has a heavy fargo accent and is a little bit clumsy. Behind her nice and sweet nature she is really insecure about herself and her weight. She has binged and purged many times, but its seems that her pudginess is genetic. When ever one of her siblings mocks or says something about her wait, she will literally stop eating for a week, behind everyone's back. Alfred has caught her doing this multiple times and struggles to find a way to help her. Birthday May 29

**31\. California**\- Human name Ashley H. Jones and is about 5'10. She has sun kissed skin and dirty blonde hair, with her fathers eyes. She wares a red dress with rainbow pattern on the bottom. Because of her accent and the way she looks most people (or nations) assume that she's an idiot, when in reality she's extremely educated. She has an argument with Texas daily over the smallest of things, but she does care deeply for her. She is often found cruisen' the waves with Florida and Hawaii or at the dance studio with her sisters New York and New Jersey. Birthday Sept. 9

**32\. Minnesota**\- Human name Brianna K. Jones and is 5'3. Physically she is 16. She scarily alike to Belgium except with blue eyes, and brown hair. She wears a plaided purple and grey ushanka, a big and heavy black winter coat, pale green mittens, two layers of pants underneath grey snow-pants, two dark red scarfs, and heavy black snow boots with snowshoes all of witch are covered in coal dust and crap from the mines. She is a seemingly friendly girl but hard working girl, with a strong fargo accent. She and Matthew have a strong bond. It is even safe to say that she is his favrite, and everyone knows it. He will often take her out to hockey games or go hiking with her. She thinks of herself as his apprentice and loves spending time with him, and to this day she is the only known person to beat him in a hockey game. She works in the mines quite often and in her free time likes to go fishing and hunting with some of her sisters or with Canada. Birthday May 11

**33\. Oregon**\- Human name Ellie W. Jones. She has black hair, dark green eyes, tan native skin, and thick black rimmed glasses. She usually wares plain tee-shirts and jean shorts. She's extremely quiet and timid, never really speaking out of turn. She's extremely nice and apologies for things when she really doesn't need to. She can be found helping out her siblings with farm work, and loves to do it. She's also a very good cook and likes to make herself brunches when ever opportunity comes up. She protest a lot and is very fond of animals. Birthday Feb. 14

**34\. Kansas** Jan. 29, 18611727

**35\. West Virginia** June 20

**36\. Nevada**\- Human name Nicole M. Jones. Physically 5'4 and 16 years of age. She has short black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Oct. 31

**37\. Nebraska** Mar. 1

**38\. Colorado**\- Human name Grace E. Jones. Aug. 1

**39\. North Dakota**\- Human name Donna C. Jones. Physically 15 and is 5'2. Has beautifully light brown hair that goes to her mid back, green eyes, and fair skin. The older of the Dakota twins and the more outrageous of the two, Donna depends on Drew to help her understand herself and others better. Although both she and Drew truly care for and respect America (as he was the first one to truly enter their world), they both "loose" him to the rest of there family. Donna has been shown to be very protective of her younger sister. Despite being the older twin, she is immature, boisterous and somewhat selfish, to the point that she is extremely dependent on her sister to help her manage her feelings. It has been shown that although their looks are identical, Donna's character differs greatly from that of Drew's, and she is more dependent on her sister than vise versa. Birthday Nov. 2

**40\. South Dakota**\- Human name Drew C. Jones. Physically 15 and is 5'2. Has beautifully light brown hair that goes to her mid back, green eyes, and fair skin. Drew is just as playful as her older sister, but is also a more insightful and easy-going person. She is also the first of the two to understand that their co-dependence must end, if they are to develop into separate and whole individuals. Drew and Donna are both wealthy and playful; however, Drew is the calmer and more mature of the two. When apart from her older sister, Drew becomes a pleasant person, acting in a selfless and serious manner; but when she is with her twin, she reverts to being a scamp-like individual. Although the twins have spent the majority of their lives interacting only with one another, Drew demonstrates an understanding about social interactions and innate self-control. Birthday Nov. 2

**41\. Montana- **Human name Michelina S. Jones. Physically 17 and is 5'8. She has raven black hair that she likes to tie in pony-tail, dark blue eyes, and milky white skin. She usually wares a white tank top, with black skinny jeans, and white combat boots. Montana is one of the most mature states and is very patient and forgiving. She has a very polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her siblings even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her siblings fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her family, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset. She also has a habit of apologizing, even when it isn't her own fault (something which she often does when Idaho does something wrong in front of people). Birthday Nov. 8

**42\. Washington**\- Human name Conner A. Jones. One of the only other males. Physically 15 years old. He looks exactly like America except with out Nantucket. He wares skinny jeans, a black and white striped long-sleeve tee shirt, a red leather jacket, and black combat boots. He always has an umbrella or a rain coat at the ready. He thinks of himself as the "sane" one in his family. His personality is shaped alot like Iceland's. He is addicted to coffee. His family even jokes that if you cut him open all you will smell is ground coffee beans and pot. While he does smoke pot he isn't an asshole about it. But his father (in a joking manner of course) will spray Frabreezs on him when ever he walks by. Birthday Nov. 11

**43\. Idaho- **Human name Sofia R. Jones. Physically 15 and is 5'6. She has light blond hair_**(like Russia's)**_that falls to her mid-back, electric blue eyes, and ivory skin. She is a massive attention-seeker. She cannot stand having someone else get more attention than herself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than her so she can be popular again. Her loudness is often shown in her tendency to often shout when she speaks and her trademark cries of 'I**_'m da hoe!'_**. She accuses the people around her for being sloppy instead of admitting that she is the one getting frustrated. Her confidence stems from being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing arguments causes a great negative change in her. She likes fighting because she sees it as a chance of proving every one that she's the best. She drags Montana around with her (though she doesn't care and is used to it) and constantly tries to defend her from nothing. Birthday July 3

**44\. Wyoming** July 10, 18901834

**45\. Utah** Jan. 4, 18961847

**46kinda. Puerto Rico**\- Human name Hector C. Jones is about 5'7. Looks like a 15 year old version of Spain, except for america's curl and a slight bit of stubble. Is fond of his "_100% American Made Puerto Rican_" shirt and loose fitting jeans. He acts like he wan'ts to be independent ,but in reality he just wants to be accepted as a state by America and the rest of the state's. He can't stand Spain. The very thought of him is enough to make him punch a wall. Though he was adopted (like alot of the other states) he still feels that the states are still his sisters (and brothers) and anyone who say's different can say hola to shiv. Birthday Oct. 18

**46\. Oklahoma** Nov. 16, 19071889

**47\. New Mexico**\- Human name Morissa N. Jones Jan. 6

**48\. Arizona**\- Human name Nagamao F. Jones. Physically 14 is about 5'2. Has long sleek black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless dress and boots made of animal hides. She stays close to her roots and has a great love for her grandmother Native America. She learns as much as she can from her, and try's to help her in anyway she can. When her grandmother grew sick she took her into her house. Birthday Feb. 14

**49\. Alaska**\- Human name Damek B. Jones. Physically 15 and is 6'2. (**_lets all be reminded that America is 6'5 and Russia is__ 7ft_**) He looks **_JUST_** like Russia except for his black hair, pale tan skin, and violet eyes. Alaska wears a long, heavy, dark purple coat covered in oil stains, black pants, brown or black gloves, and a long light purple scarf. He's large yet childlike young man. At the first impression, he seems simplistic and pure in heart. But in reality, he holds a cruelty, in the same manner as a small child. Many of his things are big, like him. Quick to forgive and always looking for friends, he's shy and unsociable around people he doesn't consider friends. However, he considers everyone his friend, and thus this side to him is rarely seen (He does, however, seem to have his doubts at times). Whenever he thinks of how his family is so big and confusing, he becomes very depressed. Alaska ends many of his sentences with 'ya'. He has been tormented since his childhood, having seen many tragedies and wars, which have cracked his mentality. General Winter haunts and attacks him every year, which has caused him to hate the snow. Birthday Jan. 3

**50\. Hawaii-**Human name Kailena A. Jones. Physically she's 6 and is 4'5. She has dark hair, dark skin, bright blue eyes, with a curl like America's. She wears Hawaiian dress with floral print and a hot pink hibiscus in her hair. She is very kind and considerate young girl. She used to live in her great grandmother Native America's house before she left. Her grandmother taught her to be kind to others no matter what they have done. She is very wise for a little girl. Since then she has accepted America as her father. She looks up to California and Florida, and can be often found surfing with them. Birthday Aug. 21

* * *

_**An: Okay this is what I have for state personifications so far. I will change them up and finish them in later chapters ,but for now they stay as such. If you are from any one (or not I don't really care) if the unpersonified states, message me or leave a review if you have some ideas. **_

_**Alright, asta la pasta!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

The vote had commenced and against Spain's wishes, the majority voted yes. Antonio just looked away, disgusted. They were only children, and Alfred was barley even a physical adult himself.

"So it is clear? Ten nations will interview the states and Alfred. Me, Japan, and Italy will be going. That makes seven open places. " Germany says. France stood up.

"Moi and Angleterre will go. Its 'bout time we met our grandchildren.", he looked over to the British nation and gave a half smile. England gave a small blush and looked away.

"Me and Roma are coming." Spain says, Roma looks at him.

"The fuck if I am!" he says. Behind his facade he was actually pretty curious. He and his brother did have a lot of men and women go over to America in the late 1800's and early 1900's, he wouldn't be surprised if there where a few states with Italian blood.

"I'll go too, da. I would like to meet my old land mass." Russia says. China stands up.

"And I'll go to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, aru." he says and sits back down.

"I want to go as well!" Prussia yells from the back, next to all the micro nations. Hungary and Austria groan. Hungary stands up.

"Ludwig I know your strict against these type of things, but can me and Austria go just to keep an eye on him?", in her mind Prussia with over 50 children could mean a lawsuit or murder in the first degree.

"I'll allow it." he says. If knew his brother, he knew that he would need a babysitter, and would be too busy.

"So has it been decided, any objections?", everyone seemed to be pretty content with who was going.

"Alright. We'll meet next month in England's home to go over our discoveries.", just like that the meeting was over.

* * *

**_~America's Home~_**

America slammed the front doors, nearly throwing them off their hinges. The very large, 60 room, 4 stories tall estate was directly in the middle of his country, with acres and acres land around it. It was hidden well from the rest of the world, the only possible way one could get even get on to the property was by helicopter.

The rest of the residents in the house all simultaneously flinched (even Alaska). From one of the bathrooms Texas and Alabama looked at each other.

"Whats got em' pissed off?" The Texan girl asked, brushing a strand of curly blonde hair away from her face. She usually had her hair in pig tails, but they were expecting California to do their hair later and were getting ready.

"I don't know, but it had to be awfully bad to make noise like that." Alabama said. Suddenly Mississippi was at the door way. She looked like she had ran a marathon.

"Pa said we gotta meet em' in the Library." she said in labored breaths. Texas sighed and grabbed her hat.

"You're sweatn' like a pig, doll. You alright?" Alabama asked. The Mississippian crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"You try runnin' up four flights a stairs. Shit aint fun." Mississippi said with a hue of sass. Texas rolls her eyes.

"Come on you two, if pa is calling a family meeting it must be important." she pushes through the two and starts heading downstairs. Alabama and Mississippi fallow.


	7. Chapter 7

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

Texas looked at her father in outrage. Her hand threatened to take out her gun and pull the trigger.

"Look I know you guys are upset-"

"Upset?! I'm down right furious!" the Texan yelled. She had rage boiling inside her. The anger bit at her chest and threatened to spill from her eyes.

New York, Virginia, and the rest of the original 13 were in shock. Connecticut was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

The southern states were scared and angry. Alabama was nervously pulling on her golden locks and the (usually calm and free flowing) Floridian had already thrown a vase against the wall.

"Dude..." California said in a whisper. She had been there for the incident, or at least the beginning part of it. She had just thought her father would make up some sort of lie, he was good at that sort of thing. He had done it many times before and made it seem natural. I mean they still weren't found out about... that was until that morning.

"It was time they found out. Besides wouldn't you like know your country of origin?" America said, he was desperately trying to look on the bright side for the sake of the states, but was failing miserably. Louisiana scoffed from her seat next to the angry Floridan.

"Please. The only one here who wants to meet her country of origin is Penny." she said, her french accent clinging to her words.

"I'm quietly reconsidering that." she says and swipes some stray hair out of her face. She felt the reassuring arms of Delaware wrap around her. She digs her head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry papa..." Hawaii says from Alfred's knee. The nation hugged his youngest.

"Its not your fault." he says, running his fingers through her hair.

"Not her fault?! If she had never wondered off we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Wash yelled.

"Conner Admiration Jones, that is enough!" Alfred yelled, using the state's full name. The young man widened his eyes and looked down solemnly, muttering a faint 'sorry sir'.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just... everyone go to their rooms. I'll call you down when I have more information." he says, making a shooing motion with his hand. A choir of yes sir's and silent whispers erupt as everyone got up and started to leave.

"Texas, Delaware stay behind for a minute." Alfred says as he helped Hawaii off his knee and motioned for her to go.

They two looked at each other then back at their father.

* * *

**AN: So... who's gonna yell at me first?**


	8. Chapter 8

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

When everyone had cleared out except for the three, Alfred turned to the girls. He fixed his glasses with his index finger before speaking again.

"Girls, I need you to watch out for your siblings right now." he starts. Tex crosses her arms and looks away.

"They're scared and confused-"

"So are we!" The blonde southerner snapped. Delaware looked over to her younger sister.  
"What makes you think we can handle this situation any better then you er them!" she yelled, southern twang in her voice.

"Tex. The girls especially look up to you two. I'm not saying that you have to care for each single one. All I'm saying is that I cant do this alone." he says in a very level headed manor.

"Then go get uncle Matt." she says and storms off. Alfred pinches the bridge of his noes.

"She's just scared. She's in a new situation and doesn't know how to handle it." Del speaks up.

"Yeah, I know." he sighs.

"What do you want me to do?" she ask after a while of silence. Alfred was just about to speak, his phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the number.

"Go talk to your sisters. Try and find a way to settle them." he says. Delaware nods and walks away.

Slowly America brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

* * *

Mathew and Natalia hopped out of the landing helicopter and waved good bye to the pilot.

"Did you call Alfred?" She asked flatly. The Canadian nodded a hit of doubt washing over him.

"You know, maybe coming over wasn't such a great idea. Maybe he needs some space to-"

"Hey uncle Mattie, Auntie Bells!" a voice called from the top of four story mansion. A platinum blonde girl with her hair tied back into a pony-tail and her sleeves rolled up waved her arm sporadically and smiled wide. Next to her a tall dark haired girl smiled softly.

Mathew waved half halfheartedly when seeing two of his nieces. Nat put her hands to her mouth and cupped them.

"We're is you're father?!" she yelled out to her.

"He's in his study!" Idaho shouted back.

Natalia grabbed Mathew's hand and started to drag him to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

"Is Papa mad at me?" Hawaii asked. Her voice trembled and she looked teary eyed. The Californian valley girl looked down at her sister.

"No babe." she says as she picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"He's just like, scared.", she brushes a some of her beach blonde hair back with her hand.

"Why?" she asked.

"The world is wicked scary lil' dude. He just wants to protect us I guess.", Cali turned the corner and started to head to Tex's room.

"But that's silly. He can't protect us all forever."

'_You try telling him that.' _Cali thought to herself.

It took about six or seven more minutes for them to get to Tex's room. On their way they tried to distract themselves by talking about the new surfboards they were going to make together, drama going on between which states, and an upcoming party Cali and Florida were going to throw for the original 13. Hawaii had offered her help but Cali explained that it was going to be a "big kid" party and that it would probably be best for her to stay at home.

Cali placed Hawaii off her hip and started to knock on the Texan's door.

"Tex? Tex!" she called, banging her fist against the door.

Texas groaned and flopped onto the bed, wrapping herself in the american flag themed comforter.

"Go away!" she yelled, not wanting to talk to the sister she liked the least (or at least that's what she told herself).

"Can you ,like, stop moping for five minutes so I can do your hair?" Cal asked with sarcasm hinted. The southerner growled into her pillow.

"I don't need my damn hair did!" she yelled getting angrier.

"You look like a hot damn mess rn." she says as she crosses her arms. Hawaii giggled.

The hot headed blonde sprung up from where she was laying, marched over to the door, and flung it open.

"Excuse me?..." she said threateningly, getting into the shorter blonde's face.

A smirk spread across the valley girl's face as she leaned in, now inches away from her rival's face.

"Hot. Mess." she said lowly, enunciating each letter. Texas growled, inching her face closer too Cali's.

"Are you two going too kiss?" Hawaii suddenly blurted.

Tex blushed a deep red and pushed Cali away from her. California busted into laughter, grabbing at her belly and wiping away tears.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the giggly mess of a state.

"Aint no way in hell I would do any of that faggot-"

"Oh fuck off Texy-Rexy. You know you totally want me." she said instigating her. The Texan got three shades darker then slammed the door.

Cali was in tears. She took Hawaii's hand and started walking. The little girl was really confused. She looked back at Tex's door and her giggly sister.

"Wait, what happened? Are you not going to do her hair? And why was Texy so embarrassed?" she asked tugging at her hand.

Cali started to calm herself down.

"I'll tell you when your older..."

* * *

Alfred sat in his study looking at an old photo booth. He smiled when saw a picture they had all taken when he had gotten back from WWI.

He hadn't seen any of his family in over a year before that picture.

_~flash back~_

_Alabama stood out in-front of their home, pinning cloths to multiple cloths lines. Her along with 15 other of her sisters hung up laundry and tidied up the outside of the house while the rest worked on the inside._

_ A few acres down a single pilot plane flew overhead, looking like it was coming in for a landing._

_As she put up another shirt she saw it out of the corner of her eye. As she got a huge smile, she dropped the cloths and started running out towards the open field. _

_"Paw's home! Paw's home!" she yelled._

_Alfred landed the plane and hopped out. He didn't have a lot of time to get adjusted or get out of his gear. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was tackled by his oldest southerner and then by the rest. _

_~end flashback~_

A knock was heard from behind him waking him from his day dream.

"Come in." he said after the third knock. The door opened slowly and Wash's head poped out.

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Bel are here." he says. Alfred nodded.

"Let em' in."


	10. Chapter 10

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

"Let em' in." he says as he puts his photo album away. He heard the door open and close quietly but didn't turn his head away from his bookshelf.

He looked over to Matt when he felt his hand on his shoulder. The both gave each other sad smiles. Not much needing to be said between them. He reached up and squeezed his brothers hand gently.

"Are you alright?" Nat asks as she brings him in for a hug. Alfred lazily wrapped his arms around her, hugging back.

"Yes... No." he says as he buries his head in her hair. She lays her head on his chest.

"How are they?" she asks quietly. Al sighs when she asks.

"Better then I expected. I know that TX is really upset with me though.", Nat scoffed.

"What else is new." she says. Alfred and Mathew laughed.

"Alfred. We need to talk to you." Bels says. Al looked over at Matt who gave him a solemn look then went back and sat down.

"About?" he asked while fixing his glasses.

"When you left the UN meeting, everyone started talking. The topic, you." Matt started as he sat down.

"Al, they want to come meet them. All of them."

They expected some sort of out burst. For him to brake down and scream in anger. But all he did was sit there. Like he knew what they were going to say before they said it. And that's because he did.

The American folded his hands nicely on the desk and let out a sigh.

"This doesn't surprise me." he starts.

"I knew once they found out about the my states they would want to see them. I don't blame them either. They each for the most part helped with the creation of one state or another. I don't like to admit to it but a lot of my children are biologically related to former enemies and to some of my friends.", he looked towards a picture of Delaware hanging on his wall.

"They have as much as a right to know what and who they made as I do.", he stood up, walked to the front of the desk, and sat down on it's surface.

"Some of the girls are throwing a party for the original 13. I'm renting out Plaza Hotel's ball room's for it.", he crosses his arms.

"That's when they'll come." he says.

"Now..." he felt a smile tug on the corners of his mouth.

"Can one of you please go tell my children to stop eavesdropping." he says. Mathew gets up and walks over to the door.

* * *

"Whats's going on Wash?" Idaho whispers, nearly on-top of him. About 40 states were crowded around the door to their father's office listening for what their brother was hearing.

Washington pressed his ear closer against the door.

"Okay. Uncle Matt said that the countries want to see us." he says.

"And what is dad saying? Is he freaking out." Penny asks trying to push through. She gets an assortment of "shh's" aimed at her.

"He's... gonna let them!" he says in shock.

"What?!" Maine exclaimed.

"SHHHH!"

She blushed and sunk a bit in.

"Uncle Matt's coming!" he said in a whisper yell. They all back up and start to scatter, but then Mathew opened the door an saw them all.

He smiled and crossed his arms.

"What are you kids doing?"

"Uhhh..."

* * *

Bel went over and closed the door.

"Alfred-"

"Natalia." he cut her off. She turned to him.

"Do you really think this is the best thing for them. I mean they'll only get a week to prepare to meet everyone. And you out of anyone should know how some of them are. And I-"

Alfred leaned in and kissed her. She slowly paced her hands on his shoulders, letting herself fall into the embrace.

"You worry too much." he says once he pulls away. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on-top of her's.

She blushed and looked away from him, but didn't pull away from his embrace.

"I just... care about them..." she mumbles. Al let out a throaty laugh.

"Why haven't I married you yet..." he sighs. She smiles and pushed him away.

"Because our political leaders don't find it beneficial." she says as she walks over to the picture wall and looks at the picture of her and Alaska together when he was still smaller then her.

"But what about you. Would you find it beneficial?"

Bel turned around.

"Would Natalia find it beneficial?"

"Are... you asking me to marry you?..." she asked him.

"Yeah... I think I am."

* * *

**_Reviews please!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

"Yeah... I think I am." he said very sure of himself. Belarus stood there kind of in shock for a moment. She played with the sleeves of her dress and with the blade hidden in between the fabric.

"Like... with out any political ties. You just want to get married to me. To Natalya?..." she asked. Al stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Yes." he said again.

A marriage between two nations that wasn't strictly political was anything but common. If they had actually gone through with it, it would make them the second couple ever to do so (coming right after Elizeveta and Roderick who had gotten married about six years ago).

After the initial shock she crossed her arms and gave a slight grin.

"Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. My sweet amierykanski." she said as she strolled towards him, shaking her head.

"The fact that you think I'm going to take a proposal like that one, is sad." she started.

"If you want me to marry you, you better give me a proper proposal." she gave him a quick kiss and walked to the wooden door.

She balled her hand to a fist and gave it one big bang. The screech of about 30 to 40 children and their uncle arouse.

"And maybe you can get some help from your brats." she said jokingly and with a (dare I say) giggle in her voice.

Alfred smiled at her, watching as she left.

* * *

_~Two Days~_

"Why are we doing this again?..." Arthur asked.

France had him by the hand and was dragging him through the huge mall. It was nearly 10am on a Saturday and France had woken him up at eight-thirty so they could spend an hour driving to his countries biggest shopping center.

"Did you not hear me in the car ride over here?" The Frenchmen exaggerated.

Britain rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes... I just need another reason to hit you for waking my up at such a dreadful hour on my day off." he said yawning. Francis sighed.

"Alfred is having a party for a few of his children and he invited us to come." he started again.

"Why would he invite us when he said that he didn't want us to see them?..." Arthur said looking around as he got pulled.

France shook his head, very irritated. The Brit was clueless in the morning.

"Because we're apart of the group Germany put together to meet his children." he explained.

He stopped at a kiosk and bought Arthur a coffee.

"Matthew texted me a list of what the girls names are and what they like."

Arthur nodded as he listened to Francis go on. Something inside him told him that today would be a long day.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

"It is my bloody money and I'll buy whatever I damn please!"

"Non! I will not let you put my granddaughter in some hideous potato sack!"

"Shut it frog! You wouldn't know proper fashion if you were hit in the face with it!"

"_gasp!_"

This had been going on for the past few hours now. The two could not compromise and find nice items for each of the 13 girls. Right now they we're arguing over a dress for the state of Pennsylvania.

"Why can't we just buy them separate things?!" Arthur asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because we need to show that we can be civilized and overcome our differences to be apart of their lives." Francis stated calmly.

"Now put down that dishrag before I make you!" he growled. They started bickering at each other again.

A crowed of people started to look over at them in amusement either finding it cute or annoying.

"Excuse me?" someone said interrupting they're little quarrel. She was an employ at the boutique. She was young looking. No older then sixteen to nineteen.

"Can I help you two?", she smiled at them both.

"No, we were just deciding on this dress." Arthur said.

"We absolutely were not." Francis said to Arthur harshly.

"Before you to fight again, might I ask what you're each looking for and make a suggestion?" she women said, cutting them off.

"We're looking for a dress this girl." Francis said as he pulled up a picture of Penny.

She took the phone and looked at her.

"I think she would look good in this dark brown, long, sleeved dress, with a white neck line." Arthur said as he held up the dress.

"And **_I _**think that is a horrible idea. Don't you think that she would look much better in a lighter summer dress?"

The girl handed the phone back to him.

"If you're asking for my opinion." She started as she walked over to the other side of the store.

"She would look best in this." she said as she pulled a dress from the hanger.

It was perfect. It was a thigh length with spaghetti straps, but also dark brown with light ruffles at the top. A complete middle ground of what they were looking for.

They both looked at each other smiling a bit.

"We'll take it."

* * *

"Next!"

Mississippi walked over to where Florida was, sat down, and started to explain what she wanted.

It was hair day for the female states and everyone was hype. Hair day was the one day a year where every girl got to hang out together and get their hair done by each other. Then after they got their hair done, they would have a huge slumber party.

Though everyone was stressed about the party in five days, today everyone was calm and set have a good time.

"So... are you really going to get married to dad?", Belarus stopped what she was doing and looked down at the girl.

Yes Natalya was invited, how could she of not have been? Everyone wanted to hear about the news going on between her and their father. But even if they didn't invite her should have come. She had been a valid part in the family since the fall of the soviet union.

"Dy. If he proposes right." she said with a hard to read expression. NJ smiled as she felt her hands start to run through her hair again.

"Good. You two belong together." she says. Nat felt a small smile creep to the edges of her lips.

"It that so?" she asks.

"Yeah! Dad really likes you and you've been on and off for like forever." NJ reply's. Bel laughed a little.

"80 years isn't forever for nations.", Nat started her waterfall braid.

"Well maybe not to you, but to us it is.", Nat raised her eyebrow.

"Are you calling me old?" she asked. NJ blushed and started to get flustered.

"No no no! I'm just saying that you're just a lot older then us and-"

"NJ, you're treading dangerous waters." Virginia said from right next to her. She had been getting her hair done by NY.

NewYork let out a laugh and Natalya smiled some more.

"So how do you think he's gonna propose?" The New-Yorker asked.

"Better then last time." she said straight faced.

As if on Que they started laughing again

* * *

**_fav and review it really means alot!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock when they finally seemed to get back to Arthur's. With the help of the shop employ everything went a lot smoother. They had dragged her around everywhere helping them decide on dresses, accessories, and other items for the girls in question. At the end of their shop day Francis even gave her the number of a very respected French designer, telling her that she was looking for an assistant and if she told her that he sent her she would get the job.

"What you did for that girl was... incredible Francis." Arthur said as they reached the front steps of his home. He shrugged.

"She helped us very much, and she seemed- wait." he stopped himself mid sentence.

"Francis?...", he said with a smirk as he looked down at the Brit. Arthur blushed deep red.

"D-don't get used to it frog!" he said spluttering over his words. He crossed his arms.

"I was just trying to express my gratitude with you.", Francis smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Well. I should be heading off... I have to catch a flight." France sighed. Even though all nations had their personal privet jets and he could leave when ever he felt, Francis didn't want to cause a fuss with last minute hotel arrangements.

"Revoir l'Angleterre." he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to head off. England placed a hand on his cheek.

"Wait!" he said, turning to him. Francis looked back at him.

"Would you... like to stay for some tea?" he asked sheepishly. Francis blushed ever so slightly.

* * *

"Dad?" Washington asked as he walked with his father and two younger brothers.

They had gone fishing and on hike that day. Because it was the girls big thing going on Alfred decided on taking his sons out to do something for the day. It was pretty rare to have moments like these because Alfred was always working or trying to arrange time to see his other children.

"Yeah kiddo?" Al asked as he took a sip from his water.

"Are you seriously going to get married to Auntie Bel?" he asked. Alfred stopped.

"Why? Do you guys not like that?", they looked at each other for a second.

"Its nothing like that papa. We're glad for you." Puerto Rico spoke up, puling at his pony tail and biting at his lip ring.

"Its just... this means we're going o have an actual mom." Wash says. Alaska smiles.

"I like it!" he says after not speaking for a while.

"Auntie Bel has always been around for me.", that much was true. She was the one who he idled as a toddler. She was always a mothering figure tors him, but now she would officially be a mother to him.

The Puerto Rican shoved an elbow at the tallest brother.

"Says the kid whom she coddles." he says poking fun at him. Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around the boys which made them groan and try to push him away because of how sweaty he was.

"Natalya has been around for a while now. She loves you guys and I love her. She'll be an awesome parent, bet money on it." he says reassuring them.

"That's great dad, but you smell like fish and sweat..." Wash groaned.

"Please Papa, stop..." PR added. Alfred laughed and just squeezed them tighter making them try to push away harder.

* * *

"Now you tell one." Francis said laughing a bit. Arthur smiled still chuckling about the story Francis told about when Mattie caught a rabbit.

"Alright... Remember when Alfred and Mattie first met?" Arthur asked.

"Oui! How could I forget? Mattie so scared, he was shaking like a leaf!" Francis laughed.

"Alfred was very intrigued. He was about as confused and stressed as when he met my brothers for the first time." Arthur added as he took a sip from tea.

"With good reason." Francis said as sipped from the wine in his hand.

"Why did they have to grow up..." Arthur sighed.

"I know... they were so cute and we were so happy." Francis added, setting his wine down.

"We were... what happened to that?" Arthur asked, looking down at his tea. The murky brown liquid still spinning from when the cream had been stirred into it.

Francis looked off and sighed.

"I had political troubles and had to go back home. You took Mathew and I was only aloud to see him on trading business." he answered softly.

With out realizing it the two had been holding hands. Arthur interlaced his fingers with his and looked up at him.

Francis looked over at the Brit and started leaning in. With out question Arthur leaned in and closed the gap between them by kissing him.

It started off as a small peck but then turned into a full blown make-out session on the couch, with wondering hands, neck bites, and purring.

"Francis...~" Arthur groaned as he bucked his hips forward. On que the Frenchman lifted up Arthur and headed off to the bedroom.

* * *

**_That's it for now! Review and Favorite for more._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

Arthur and Francis laid in bed. The room around them in ruins, with bed curtains on the ground, tables turned over, and a plethora of certain... objects laid around carelessly.

Francis and Arthur laid in the bed each taking drags of their cigarettes, nothing but the sheets around their bodies covering them.

"Well that was a regrettable turn of events..." Arthur said after the few minutes of silence that went between them. Francis blew smoke from out of his nose.

"You sure didn't think it was regrettable 30 minutes ago _mon cher_." he had a wide grin on. Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We cant keep doing this..." he sighed. Francis turned to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked over his back and arms, the wonderful tattoos that laced him.

"But neither of us wishes to stop..." The Frenchmen muttered against his lover's ivory skin. Arthur only responded from another drag of the almost dead fag.

Francis looked over the tattoos on Arthur's body. He himself had never gotten any, not even in his pirate days. Most of the time Arthur would shield the marks of his various phases with magic or long sleeves, but he never done so when with Francis. Though he may of made jokes about them here and there, he knew that Francis would never seriously judge him for having tattoos or marks from past piercings.

Francis smiled as his hands traveled to his favorite tattoo of his. Arthur's skin shivered and got goosebumps as his hand trailed down his back.

"Ah... _Oui_. I remember this one." he said as he gently pressed his finger on the one that was dead center of his back. It was a bit hard to see in the sea of ink, but there in the middle of it all was a small skull and bones.

Though the Englishman couldn't see behind his back, he knew exactly which one he was talking about. He gave off a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh, that one." he said as he reached for the pack of cigarettes. It was his first tattoo. To make matters even more cheesy, Francis was there when he got it over 4 centuries ago.

"You cried like a child." He said as he ran a his finger over it.

"I was a child." he corrected. He took another drag. "No more then 17 years physically, mentally."

Francis laid a kiss on his lovers shoulder, purring slowly. Arthur smiled as he looked back at Francis.

"Again you twit?" he asked laughing a little, Arthur shook his head.

"I'm getting to old for this.", Francis trailed his kisses up his neck.

"You haven't aged a day to me, _mon lapin_..." he whispered.

"Oh, fuck off!" Arthur said as he laughed. They both fell over onto the bed and slowly kissed each other. Arthur smiled against his lips.

"_Je t'aime, France..." _Arthur whispered. France smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

_~Five Days~_

Five days days had finally passed and the day had arrived. Everyone who had said that they intended to meet the 52 children had showed up to the Americans giant front door. _**((an: I know I said that they were going to rent out a ball room but I changed my mind)) **_

The manor was lovely and a lot bigger then what many of them were expecting.

"Woah..." Feliciano gaped at the large estate. He smiled and grabbed Lovino's arm and started to pull at it a bit.

"America's house is a lot bigger then our house Lovi!" the Italian said happily, he was almost bouncing as he thought about how many rooms and places must be inside.

"Pft! Whatever!" Lovino said as he pulled his arm away from his younger brother.

"Our home is way nicer then this landfil!" he exclaimed, crossing her arms. Spain and Germany walked over carrying their gifts for the girls.

"We aren't here to look around America's home, were here to investigate." he said as he set them down. Spain, though displeased about how events turned out, was really excited to got to a fiesta. He held the gift that was from him and Lovi. None of them really knew how many gifts they were supposed to be getting except for France and England.

One by one everyone started to show up.

Russia and China were the last two to show up, Belarus latched tightly to her brothers arm. Nothing had _seemed_ out of the ordinary for her.

"Hello friends!" the Russian said with a large smile on his face. Belarus stared coldly at the group, making the Italian twins cower behind Germany.

As the German began to do a mental attendance, the door behind them opened. Everyone turned to look at the figure in the door way.

Standing there, wasn't the American that everyone had expected. Instead was semi short girl with light brown hair and a light blue dress on.

* * *

**an: Hehe... remember that time when everyone thought i died... oops.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

The young girl smiled up to her guests.

"Welcome!" she started.

"My name Heather Jane Jones! But you-" she gave a little curtsy.

"-may call me Penny." she says. Germany smiled a little, he was expecting a lot more chaos when the door was opened.

"Hello, my name is-"

"_Bonjour_!" France cut off. He grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his lips.

"I am the one and only, _France._", he kissed her hand, completely ignoring the angry growls of Arthur and Ludwig. She blushed a little and smiled to him.

"I have heard plenty about you, _grand-père_!", Francis gave a little squeak and hugged her hard. She blushed hard and laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Francis, please refrain from crushing my daughter.", all eyes turned towards America who was dressed up in a nice suit with a few girls near his side.

The tallest of the girls, crossed her arms and gave a cold dead stare to Francis; burning holes through the rims of her glasses. She had a short pixie cut and a nice suit on, with the tie matching Penny's dress. If Francis didn't know better, he would of sworn that he was looking at a young man instead of a young women.

He let go of Penny, in fear of angering the state any further.

"_Le sigh_, as you wish America." he said giving a little shrug then winked towards the girl. She gave a quick blush and ran over to her father. Her older sister draping her arm over her once she got there.

Alfred smiled to his guest, he was dressed to impress as well. He wore a dark blue suit with a red tie.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to four of my daughters." he started. The first girl stepped up, she had her hair tied into an up-do and dark smokey eyes with red lips. She wore a long red dress with a gold hem.

The Countries were quick to start analyzing the young girl. She gave of an aura of class with her elegant mannerisms, and looked like how a movie star should. A few of the more romantic nations restrained from giving flirtatious smiles or cheeky winks, being as this was one of America's daughters.

"This is Ashley Heather Jones, but we just call her Cali.", she gives a little curtsy before stepping back with her sisters.

Without a beat Hawaii went over and gave Arthur hug causing a little bit of laughter. She looked up at him, a tooth missing from her smile. She was dressed a bit nicer then the last time they saw her. She had a white bow tied onto the bottom part of her braid, with a light pink dress on, and white ballet flats.

"I missed you, tutu!" she exclaimed, blue eyes shining.

Arthur's heart warmed and he smiled when seeing the little girl. The face she made... it was so similar to the one he raised over 200 years ago. He swooped down and picked her up, making her squeal in enjoyment.

"And I you, my darling!" he said chuckling. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alfred smiled sweetly along with the rest of the group.

"And you've met Kailena." he added. The little Hawaiian girl waved to the group.

The next girl walked over in a very provocative maroon dress and black heels, she placed her hands on her hips and gave a wink to the group.

"And this is Mississippi or Penelope." Alfred smiled as he introduced. She held her hand out to Francis and he took it, kissing it gently.

_"Bonjour Big Brother France. Je ne veux pas être à l'avant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi attrayant que vous êtes...", _she gave a smile through her red stained lips and winked to him.

"_Outre moi-même ..." _

The frenchman's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he laughed his signature laugh. A harsh slap landed on the back of his head and hers. Francis looked back at Arthur and the young brunette looked back at her father who both scowled.

"And lastly my oldest, Delaware.", she stepped up to the group and crossed her arms.

"She, uh, isn't one for words." Al struggled to explain. She had a pixie cut and a suit on. Her eyes burned holes into each individual nation, making them all uncomfortable.

"If you fallow me, I'll show you were the party is." Alfred cut in.


End file.
